


Now

by ladychild



Series: Alessandra [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Santino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild/pseuds/ladychild
Summary: Subtitled 'The future is now'Major Character Death - Set in the future after John and Santino die, Alessandra introspects as she goes to the celebration of her acceptance of her Seat at the High Table. Mentions the fates of the major characters from the films.





	Now

Walking to the party celebrating her ascension to the High Table, Alessandra D’Antonio mused on how she had gotten here. 

An assassination attempt had been made to wipe them out. But she hadn’t been there. Had wanted to see her omega. Her fathers had taken down their enemy but in the process had themselves perished. 

She hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

At least Alessandra’s parents had left on their terms. Papochka had “retired” again a few years back when his left knee was replaced (turned out you couldn’t walk off every wound). John had taken over papà’s security and never left his side. 

Papà had been slowly allowing Ale to take over once she and her omega had gotten serious. New endeavors at first and then more loyal holdings until papà was more management than anything else. 

But papà had been content. He’d had her papochka and his Seat at the High Table. He used to say she was his bonus. He had what he needed and what he wanted. Papà was a man rarely happy with what he had but he had come close with her, her papochka, and the Seat in his grasp. Her papà finally had something he didn’t want to lose which curbed his worse habits. 

Papà’s worst remaining habit had definitely been seeing how far he could push her papochka. Papà like to scream arguments out until one side conceded but her papochka usually removed himself to another bedroom until one of them had seen sense. There had never been a fight serious enough to last for long. 

Ale’s parents were gone. The last of the old guard had passed.

Alessandra was told Ares had thrown herself in front of a bullet to allow Santino to get away. He hadn’t made it very far before being stabbed. The staff did their best but the numbers were overwhelming (they had to be to even think about taking on John Wick). John had stayed with Santino until he was gone and then had gone on to leave a trail so bloody the underworld would still be talking about it in a hundred years. The trail ended in an explosion so big the cops thought terrorists had attacked.

Uncle Cassian had taken a bullet for Aunt Gianna about eleven years ago. Gianna had tried to brush the hurt off (Cassian was only the help bullshit) but Ale had seen a flash of joy in her face when she had finally succumbed to the cancer. The battle had taken years - let no one say her aunt was not a fighter to the bitter end. 

Aurelio was still part time managing the garage. He didn’t do any of the major work but cars were his one and only love. 

Winston had left The Continental to Alessandra’s baby brother. Thirteen years younger than Ale, James was the apple of their parents’ eyes. The succession had been a crisis for all of a minute until Ale and Jamie had sat their parents down to explain how things were. Santino had been incredulous but John had been quietly amused - hiding a smile behind his hand. 

Winston had told James that he had originally thought that Jonathan might be a capable successor. One must be truly neutral to run The Continental. James had undergone a trial run and then very quickly full control had been passed over. The staff had known James for years and knew he was a good man. Charon had stayed on both to show his confidence in James and because in his words he wasn’t old yet! The Continental continued to be a stable point in an ever changing world. 

James’s only complaint now was how single he was. While John had broken the mold for omegas in their world, James still had to be careful in who had dated. Hopefully he would realize soon how big the crush the sommelier had on him was. They were going to be adorable. 

Daisy had lived to the ripe old age of fifteen and died quietly in her sleep. Dog had made it another sixth months before doing the same.

As Alessandra approached the stage, she saw her omega cuddling their son. Her parents had lived to see the birth of their grandson and her heir. Ale thought it had been love at first sight. She brushed her hand down her omega’s back. “Hello love. How is he?” 

“Doing fine. I know we were worried about the noise but he seems perfectly content.”

“Excellent. Shall we?” Ale gestured to the stage.

“Sounds good.”

Center stage and center of attention, Ale grinned at the crowd and spoke into the microphone “Let’s get this party started alright?” The crowd, predictably, went wild. 

Grieving but happy Ale curled her arm around her omega and their child. The world was at their feet and only time would take it away. 

End / The future is now

**Author's Note:**

> Papochka = daddy in Russian (according to Google)  
> Papà = dad in Italian (according to the beautiful amazing Romennim)
> 
> You didn't think I was gonna leave out the baby from the end of 'Again' did you?


End file.
